Stormcage
by FrazerEllis
Summary: The city of Eristore had always had a lively, busy atmosphere, it was a hive of activity with most of the universe's important technological advances coming from the Stormcage Corporation, whose foundry sat in the heart of the city...


Plestien, a cleaner working at the Stormcage Corporation building, exited the elevator on Level 54, preparing to tidy the workspace which had been carelessly littered by the employees during that day. The room he found himself in would harbor over 100 workers during the day, each with their own cubicle in which they would partake in their daily processes of answering phones and making calls, trying to sell the latest Stormcage products to the population on Fibero. Stormcage did much more than make products, there were Stormcage hospitals, homes and even prisons.

After 17 years of working for the corporation, he was used to the amount of garbage that he would be left to clean up, but today something was different. This floor looked as if it had been untouched, as if nobody had even stepped foot there. Plestein looked around the room, confused by what he saw. He averted his eyes to the log book, which was pinned to a nearby cubicle wall. Reading the list, he saw various signatures of other cleaners who had entered that floor and cleaned up earlier that week, but he saw no evidence of anyone entering that evening.

Plestien tapped his communicator which was directly linked to the security control desk.

"Control, I'm up on Level 54, but it seems that somebody has already been here, can you check the security logs for me?" he said quietly, pulling the communicator which was hooked to his top pocket, closer to his mouth. He received no reply.

"Control?" he repeated, "Are you there control?"

Plestien quickly pulled away from his communicator as a loud, fuzzy shriek blasted out, echoing around the room.

"Ouch, must be interference" he contemplated, beginning to walk around the room. Suddenly a flash of green light caught his eye, it was coming from one of the private offices. Intrigued, Plestein carried on walking toward the office and after passing numerous cubicles he came to the door. He checked who this office belonged to and peered at the sign just above the control panel on the door but strangely, the name seemed to have been scratched off. Plestien looked down and saw another flash of green light flickering under the door. It was obviously coming from inside the room. He placed his hand on the door panel, which scanned his hand but as he tried to remove his hand, he couldn't. Panicking, he bashed the panel, trying to free his hand, but it wouldn't release him. He let out a terrified scream as a green light engulfed him. He had disappeared.

Once again, there was silence on the 54th floor.

The Doctor strode around the TARDIS console, pulling down levers and pushing various buttons, causing it to shake uncontrollably.

"So, where now Pond? " he asked Amy, who was gripping the console as it shook her from side to side.

"The ancient caverns of Aristole Four? Or the markets of Kal? Ooh, I could pick up a Fez!" he said excitedly.

"No!" Amy shouted over the sound of the TARDIS. "You're not having a Fez!"

"But, Fezzes are cool!" replied The Doctor.

Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head as the Doctor looked at her, with that familiar grin on his face, that meant that he wasn't actually listening to her.

"I'm still not a happy with the bow-tie" she exclaimed, reaching onto the console trying her best to stay on her feet. She grasped onto a yellow lever which flipped down just as her hand came into contact with it. Looking worried, she pushed it back up, acting as if nothing had happened. The Doctor stumbled down the steps arriving underneath the console and began fiddling with the wiring.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted. "Doctor! I accidentally pulled this lever whats-it thing, is that okay? It's not going to explode or anything is it? Oh please don't explode..."

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy, don't worry," he replied. "I've locked off the TARDIS controls, it's fine."

Amy exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Unless you pulled that fiddly yellow one of course, then I don't know what we're going to do" The Doctor chuckled.

"Erm, Doctor, there is something you should know." she said worryingly.

"You pulled the yellow one didn't you?"

"Yeah, sort of..."

The Doctor sprung into action, bounding up the steps back to the TARDIS console. He tinkered with levers and pulleys, causing the TARDIS to shake even more than before as Amy stumbled around with a look of terror on her face.

"If I can just land her somewhere, anywhere in fact, then maybe we can avoid this." The Doctor yelled over the groans of the TARDIS.

"Avoid what?" asked Amy with a stern look on her face.

"Oh nothing."

Sparks began to burst from the console.

"Doctor, avoid what?"

"A complete implosion of the TARDIS…" he yelled, looking exited.

Amy's expression quickly turned from worry to panic.

"But that doesn't matter as long as I can put her down!" he exclaimed.

Amy and The Doctor both crashed to the floor as the TARDIS landed with a thud and the sounds that been deafening before were once again calm and peaceful.

Amy loved it in the TARDIS, she found it surreal. It was a place should could escape to. It didn't seem like reality, it was all she had ever dreamt of, just like her very own fairy tail.

The Doctor jumped to his feet and headed for the doors, jumping over Amy who was sprawled on the floor with a look of disapproval on her face. He flung the doors and stepped outside with Amy close behind him. They were welcomed by a waft of warm evening air and the sounds of travel pods whizzing around above them.

"The planet Fibero" said the Doctor before glancing at his watch, "About 15,000 years in your future, well 15,035 years to be exact. It's the year 17,045 and this is the city of…". He ran over to a trash capsule located next to a food cart and pulled out a newspaper. The owner of the food cart looked confused as The Doctor turned back to Amy.

"So, the city of?" Amy asked impatiently.

"We're in Eristore! I love Eristore, it's where the technology for this beauty was developed." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Oh…fun, think they've fixed that _wood _problem_?_" Amy replied sarcastically.

The Doctor looked her, unamused and adjusted his bow-tie.

The sky above was slowly turning from a vibrant red to a shade of deep green as the Doctor and Amy walked through a bustling street. Market stalls were dotted about, many stocking colourful and oddly shaped foods, which Amy curiously studied.

"Gumbai fruit!" The Doctor chirped, pointing at what looked like a bright purple pineapple.

'What?' Amy asked as she walked over to the stall. She picked up the fruit and examined it and as she brought it closer to her face, it suddenly began to warp and change shape. Amy immediately held it at arms length.

"Doctor?" she asked, now holding the fruit with just her fingers.

The Doctor just stood there and watched as the fruit began to take shape again. Slowly it took the shape of a fresh green apple. Amy's face changed from disgust to amazement.

The Doctor smiled. " The fruit is slightly psychic"

"Psychic fruit? Really?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yep, it automatically tunes itself into your brain and can tell the type of fruit which you're thinking about, or in this case your favorite type of fruit"

"That's amazing." She examined the apple before taking a bite from it.

"Hey!" a shout heckled from behind the stand. Stood there was a angry looking man. He could have been mistaken for human if it wasn't for his 2 extra arms.

"You can't just take stuff at your own leisure you know! That's 20 credits love."

Amy's hand dropped down to her pockets and she began searching them, finding nothing, she looked back at The Doctor, with the look of panic in her eyes.

"If you can't pay, I'm going to have to alert security darlin'"

"Don't call me darling!" she snapped.

The man began to pull a communications device from his pocket. This was the moment when The Doctor strode over to the stall, reached into his pocket and pulled out his Psychic Paper and showed it to the man.

"Health and Hygiene" he exclaimed, "Market department"

The man stopped pressing buttons on his device.

"I'm The Doctor and this is my associate, Professor Ginge" he nudged Amy on the shoulder, gave her a cheeky smile.

"There has been an outbreak of Gaddon Bugs in the area and we've been appointed the task of checking local produce for the infection of the nasty little blighters."

The man looked from the psychic paper to The Doctor a couple of times before letting his guard down.

"Okay" he said "But you'll find everything is in top shape here"

The Doctor smiled, slipping the Psychic Paper back into his pocket ."I'm sure it is sir, have a good day"

He turned on the spot and grabbed Amy by the hand.

"Let's move on, shall we?"

Amy smiled at The Doctor, she knew that she could rely on him to get her out of a tight spot.

"I really would have liked one of those...Gaddon fruits" she sighed.

The Doctor released Amy's hand and stopped walking. He just stood there looking at Amy as the public passed them by.

"What?" Amy asked with a very curious tone to her voice.

The Doctor reached out with his hand swiftly brushing his hand behind Amy's ear and revealing the very Gaddon fruit she has been holding. Amy beamed at The Doctor, almost lost for words.

"You are...unbelievable sometimes you know?"

The Doctor chuckled. "I know, the unbelievable Space Gandalf, that's me!" He span on his heel and carried on forward with Amy in tow.


End file.
